Dream or Not
by supercooldemonicizzywhich
Summary: I was walking through a dark and shadowy forest. it was really spoky which i like. all of a sudden i saw a light shining and a rainbow appered in the clouded sky eventhough it's dark . the sun wasn't shining an there was no rain in sight.


**Dream or Not**

**hi guys this is my first rainbow magic story . please read and rewiew and tell me what you think. i am not good at writing and there might be lots of spelling mistakes. any way, just pop in and reviw and tell me about what you think of my ideas. i reallaprchate it **

**Disclaimer / i do not owm rainbow magic, all rights go to their rightful owner, daisy meadows**

**Chapter one**

i was walking through a dark and creepy forest and midnight. I could hear the wolfs howling in the distance and owls hooting on trees . i could feel the wind toching my skin as the emty branches of the trees swayed making whooshing sounds. it is soo lovely to be out in the dark cold night. this forest is so mysterious and spooky at night time. even though its spooky i am not scared at all. the dark is soo great, i love night time adventure, i said smiling broadly.

i was just enjoing the dark forest when i saw a light in the distance shining down lighting up the forest and a beautiful magnicifent rainbow apeared its colouers reflecting on the forest making it all colourful around me. i just stood there looking shoked, wondering how it migt be posible for a rainbow to appear in the middle of the dark lighting up the sky. it is just soo mysterious. i wasn't really scared but the scene in front of be was shocking. as i kept my eyes peeled on the rainbow i imagined the rainbow geting bigger. as i kept looking i relized that the rainbow is getting bigger. it was even more shocking when i relized that the rianbow seemed toget even more bigger streching out down below. as i peeled my eyes on the rainbow i relized that the rainbow is comming towards me. i tred to flee but the light is too bright making me shield my eyes as the rainbow is already streching around me wrapping me up. the last thing that i remember, is that it was too late to flee as the rainbow which wraped around me slowly lifted me off the ground spinning into a colourful whirlwind faster and faster. the whirlwind was soo fast which made me dizzy and the forest below me became a blurr and then just a dot.

within seconds the whirlwind stoped as i landed with a thud on the ground. at frst i just lay there on the spot everything still looked blurry befor my eyes, then when i finally recovered from dissiness and i could see clear again i opend my eyes and tried to stand up looking around me finding myself at the edge of the forest. but the forest looked different from a moment ago. the forest was in full bloom with flowers here and there and green leafs of the trees. and it was daylight with a clear blue sky . i was looking around and looked astnihed, ''is it day time already'' i thought. '' i should better head home now''. i let myself out from the forest and were walking on the path looking around and hands in my black fleece jacket.

I looked around to see cows munching on grass in the lush green fields on both side of me. i don't rember the fields. i thought. i was begginig to worry and walked faster. i reached the beach in front of me looking around, i don't remeber seeing a beach in town before what happend. everywere i looked was grren. there was the forest were i landed, soth from here and the fields to the west . and north there was the beach streching foloewd by shimmering rockpools and a huge cliff. and across the ocean i saw aferry comming. what happend to the town, my home town, were are all the houses and buidings and the huge soping centre. i was heading down the beach towards the town but the town looked diffrent it was smaller then i remeber and there was a little harbour in the distance. a ferry was ariving in the little harbour and people are trying to get off. i don't know what's getting on but this place sounds femilear but what is it. i got curios abot this place when there was an old lady comming out of the cafe near walking past me and i asked politly '' excuse me, can you please tell me were we are . the kind old lady looked at me simling she answered '' rainspell island'' she said. i looked once shocked again at the old lady's reply. i quickly thanked her and she moved on .

''Rainspell Island'', i muttered under my breath. how is it posible for me to be on rainspell. this is impossible. it is just a made up place by daisy meadow , just a story were rachel and kirsty met each other and helped the fairies. how is it possible for me to be here then. '' ohh ... its so confusing'' i said. my attention was bourght to the pasergers gettig of the ferry. amoung the crowd i spotted a girl with curly blonde hair about seven years old in a car with her parents. she looked femilar i thought. then more and more cares got off and among the cars i saw another blue car a little girl with dark hair is looking out the window of her car. again i thought she looked femilier but i just coudn't belive it.

i tryed to think it over carfully. '' well, i am on rainspell island and and saw a a blonde and dark haired familire girls in different cars. if this is rally the story then those girls are ...rachel and kirsty i concluded. and the reason why they are in seperate cars must be that they just met each other which means that they havn't met the faires jet and and the rainbow faires are still bainshed. i don't know why i am here, i stoped beliving in faires and got interestd in whiches. but while i am here i will just enjoy my self. an watch kirsty and rachel in stead of rading their adventures, i sqeeled with excitment. however i need to be carful not to mention a word to anyone especially kirsty and rachel as they are about to rescue the raibow fairies. they don't even met carly the school friend fairy yet. i will just observe them secertly from a distance not getting in their way as to not dare to change the story. besides, my eys twinkeld with mishif, '' it would be fun to see jack frost for real.

with hands in my pockets i walked acrross the town towards the beach to dolfin and mermaid cottage and towrds the woods. thre are soo many mysteries unfoding and i am derteminded to solve them.

**this is it for now and sorry for the spelling mistakes i am rubbish at writng so lease understand. please tell me what you think thank you.**


End file.
